This invention relates generally to rosaries, and more specifically concerns a rosary device which is electro-mechanical, and is well adapted to visually indicate the successive steps (corresponding to beads) of rosary prayers, in response to simple manual activation.
There is need for a simple rosary device adapted to manual activation, with the following characteristics:
(a) It may be held in one hand, and activated to proceed through the prayer steps; PA1 (b) it visually indicates the prayer steps; PA1 (c) it may be used by injured or sick persons who cannot manipulate rosary beads; PA1 (d) it can be mounted in several ways, as for example on a steering wheel of an automobile so as to be used while driving. PA1 (a) a casing sized to be hand held, the casing having wall structure, PA1 (b) electrically energizable means having terminals proximate said wall structure, said terminals defining a loop, PA1 (c) and control means for controllably electrically energizing said (b) means so that said terminals are successively and controllably illuminated, PA1 (d) certain of said terminals having a first characteristic indicative of a Hail Mary prayer, and others of said terminals having a second characteristic indicative of an Our Father prayer.